Robin0928
Current Shows/Projects * Main Show: My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic ''(2013- ) Robin's flagship series is based off of the fact that there was no straight reviews for newcomers to the fandom. The videos were meant to be shorter, comedy reviews that eventually evolved into longer videos which did slight bit more analysis. He moved back into the shorter style for the third season of his show, starting with Season 5. '''Second Channel': Robin's second channel was launched on August 5th, 2015, as a vlog channel with his older sister, Batgirl, named Wonder Twin Vlogs. The current upload schedule is every other week for Robin. Podcast: The Overthinkers Podcast ''(2015- ) (Co-Host: James the Pony Theorist) The Overthinkers Podcast is the show where Robin and James talk about the latest pop culture news unscripted. (and generally unprepared) Currently the two of them have made less than 10 episodes of the show. '''Film': My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic The Movie (Announced December 24th, 2014, Teaser Trailer Released January 8th, 2015) Not much is known about the film, with the exception of that Robin will be producing, directing, and writing the film and that other reviewers will be taking part. Who will be a part of the movie and to what degree is unknown at this time. Versions of My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic Season 0 ('''February 2013- June 2013):' The first attempt to make a My Little Pony Review show was not released on the Robin0928 channel, but a separate channel titled Robin0928TheBrony. The format was a vlog series reviewing each episode of Season 1. He didn't even have an OC at that point and wore just a white t-shirt and a black tie. Robin's only real character was that he was a bit of a self aware Nostalgia Critic rip off. The series ended at the end of Season One, with quick goodbye and an announcement that he was going to move the series to his main channel, as he was no longer interested in doing Gaming videos, and had fallen in love with making reviews. '''Season 1 ('June 2013- December 2013'):' The first true season of My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic. He started making the series on his main YouTube channel Robin0928. His first attempt at an oc debuted there, but, because of a failed attempt to save the Pony Creator code, it ended up changing colors in the middle of episode reviews. The series was fairly well received and launched his slight popularity in the Reviewing Community. One of the highlights of the first season was his crossover with Voice of Reason, originally made to be a solo review, but was shifted into a crossover review in only a day. After the Griffon the Brush Off 1 Year Anniversary episode, Season 4 had started, so he ended the season with a small cliffhanger with Robin gaining a TARDIS, brand new background, and a companion to the reviewer, the brown Pegasus named The Doctor, who has never reappeared in the series. Season 2 ('''December 2013- April 2015):' Season 2 of the show started with a crossover with AnY on the episode Flight to the Finish. This started a trend in the season of mostly crossover review. Robin's channel started picking up steam when he did a crossover with GoldenFox on Rarity Takes Manehatten, getting more than 300+ Subscribers in less than 12 hours. The series also took a turn to being longer reviews with more analysis, rather than a quick MLP guide series that it was set out to be. After Season 4 ended, Robin took a look at many more topics, from Season 1 Episodes to talking about One Shot characters. When Season 5 was approaching, Robin decided to reboot the show, for Season 3. '''Season 3: Part 1 (' April 2015- September 2015 ): For the third season of My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic, ''Robin decided to go back to quick reviews with more comedy. He also made a choice to implement live action segments. The season is still going on weekly, just like his first season of the show. '''Season 3: Part 2 (' September 2015- )': Carrying on the third season of ''My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic, Robin starts of the season by creating a new body for the AI companion named Whiteboard, however, during the end card of every review, Whiteboard would flicker with distorted text, eventually containing random audio clips. In the review of Made in Manehattan, Robin began to notice the distorted text, ending with Whiteboard asking "Why did you leave me to die?". The Big Mac Episode ended with Whiteboard turning off to avoid Robin for the review, and the ending asking "Why don't you apologize for what you did, Robin?". After the review of Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Robin had enough of the crap Whiteboard was doing and turned him off. It is unknown what is going on at this time, except for the fact that Robin has stated that Whiteboard himself is not malfunctioning. Trivia *Robin has only been to one convention, Nightmare Nights, in 2014, he hosted the panel, MLP Reviewing. Robin attended the convention in 2015, and hosted the sequel panel, announced as MLP Reviewing II: The Revengance, though the title was shortned to just MLP Reviewing 2, along with a panel titled "Bronalysis: Behind the Scenes". For 2016, Robin is planning to return with MLP Reviewing 3, and a live episode of his podcast "MLR Live". * The Overthinkers Podcast was conceived from Robin wanting to promote his film, and the IndieGoGo Promotion. * Robin has stated that there has been an idea to make Robin Voice of Reason's (Fictional) son. There has been no statement about how it would be introduced into the current cannon of the series. * His OC's name is not Robin, but actually Director's Cut. * Robin is one of the co-hosts of ComicSansPony's live stream let's play series called 4 * Robin once dated BronyCrafterQueen, but they separated and then dated James The Pony Theorist, though they have since seperated. * On Twitter, Robin revealed he is Bisexual. Origins Robin originally made his YouTube account in order to create Gaming videos. However, due to his unhappiness with the quality of them, he quit making them. Joining the fandom in the middle the seasonal break between Seasons 2 and 3 he saw the current state of MLP Analysis Videos at the time, with popular analysts like Digi, Tommy, AnY, Antony C, Golden Fox, etc. being tailored to delve deeper into each episode, and not being structured to introduce new fans into the series as a whole. Robin decided to center his review show around making a tool for new fans to know the good and bad of each episode. Unfortunately, Robin had no budget to get an OC Commission. He created the original design of Robin using PonyCreator. He lost the color codes for his OC, and therefore he changed colors often during his early videos. Robin redesigned the OC with a new color. This OC only lasted for 3 videos, as Robin again changed the design of his OC, now being drawn by Storm Analysis. This new design was much younger and had a slight light green-ish tint to it, causing many people to be confused about Robin's true color. The "Robin Mark 3 OC" lasted much longer than any other design, but was eventually replaced by a "Mark 4", with a new cutie mark, a film reel and clapper in the shape of an R, representing Robin's love of the show and fans. This new cutie mark was introduced in the "Three's a Crowd" Review with UnovaBrony and the Analysis Brony (Dillon). Currently, there are now 2 different costumes for Robin, an outfit reminiscent of the 11th Doctor (Matt Smith) created by Sweetie Bloom for his birthday and a Blu Team Scout created for a currently unknown project made by Rose Pal. Gallery MLR Movie.png|Teaser image for My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic The Movie Meet the Robin Teaser.png|Robin as a Blu Team Scout, a teaser for a currently unnamed project. 4S&G.png|Promotional image for the 4S&G Podcast, in which Robin joins Comic Sans and Starlight Pony to play Putt-Putt Games. Robin-Frozenv2.png|Robin encased in ice after his collab with MasterCodeFiM. After the review, he was sent into space. Neutral11.png|Alternate costume for Robin made by Sweetie Bloom. Costume made to look like Matt Smith's second costume from Doctor Who. My Little Robin.png|Current logo for My Little Robin: Reviewing is Magic Neutral.png|Robin's fourth incarnation of his OC, now containing his second cutie mark. Links '''deviantArt: http://robin0928.deviantart.com YouTube: '''https://www.youtube.com/user/Robin0928MasterGamer/featured '''Twitter: https://twitter.com/Robin0928Review Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=84952&u=84952&ty=h Category:Alphabetical Category:Unicorn OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Non-Binary